


Dimo Brewer and the Lady of Mechanicsburg

by ScribeProtra



Series: Girl Genius Event Week 2018 [1]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Age Swap, F/M, God Queen Agatha, Masturbation, dom/sub elements, human Jägers, jewish dimo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeProtra/pseuds/ScribeProtra
Summary: Dimo hadn't expected making the pretty girl with sad- no worse- dead eyes smile would result in-. Well. A whole lot of things.Started for Girl Genius Event Week 2018, prompt: AU





	Dimo Brewer and the Lady of Mechanicsburg

His scars were aching again. Dimo glanced up at the only lightly clouded sky and huffed out a breath. It was going to rain sometime today. He hadn't done enough lifting to make his back hurt this much which left approaching sudden weather changes.

He hated when it rained. He knew everyone else loved storms and got all excited and eager but he mostly just wanted to curl himself into a blanket and not move after taking a douse of painkillers.

He rubbed the back of his neck and squirmed a bit trying to relieve the ache as he kept walking his round along the town wall. Today was Tuesday, so at least he would have beer to numb himself with. Wednesday was the worst day for storms because- what was that girl doing?

Dimo paused and frowned at her. She was a bit shorter then him, had blond hair, and was making the back of his brain itch trying to remember something. Had he met her before? Probably not, he was pretty sure he would remember someone *that* pretty.

She was leaning over the edge of the town wall and looking down and it kinda. Made him worry. For no reason, really, it just. Oh.

"Hoy dere, Miss!" he called out as he hurried over, "Did hyu drop something over the wall by accident?"

She stilled even further which made sick worry coil in his gut and base of his spine. The girl lifted her head to met his and yep. He recognized that type of dull and dead eyes.

He wasn't a doctor of minds. But he was the person she had right now so he kept smiling at her and lifted his hat to give her an eyebrow waggle.

“Iz no trouble if hyu did!” He stated cheerfully, “Hy iz glad to help hyu get it.”

She blinked at him slowly before saying, "I didn't drop anything."

"Hokay," Dimo said nodding his head agreeably, "Den how abouts hyu step away from de wall, yeah? Ve don't want hyu slipping and falling."

She tilted her head and stared at him for a long uncomfortable moment. Light dawned in her face and she said, voice vibrating with amazement, "You don't recognize me."

Dimo froze and glanced wildly around as he thought frantically. He didn't remember seeing her around town, she definitely wasn't one of his superiors, nor the landlord. Why would he know her?

"Should Hy?" he asked, "Cause Hy iz pretty sure Hy have never met hyu before, Miss."

"Huh," she replied. He waited but she just stared into the distance.

He waited a bit more and then carefully reached out, held her hand, and tugged her a few steps away from the edge. She was really out of it as she just went with him.

Dimo looked around afterwards. There wasn't anyone else on the wall, but he really didn't want to leave her alone to continue his patrol.

He waved a hand in her face and said loudly, "Hey iz hyu hokay? Do hyu need me to get a runner for de hospital?"

she shook herself and gave him a- okay he knew that smile. That was a smile of someone playing a prank and having fun. Which was much better then her previous expression of dead eyes.

"My name is Miss Aggie, I work up at the Castle," she said briskly as she adjusted her skirt.

Dimo hummed at her and rubbed his chin. Okay, fun banter time. He could do that.

"Iz hyu a maid or a mechanic?" he asked, "Cause hyu look pretty enough for maids and hyu look smart enough for mechanics."

"I," Miss Aggie said proudly tossing her hair back, "Am the current Head Minion to the Lady Heterodyne,"

Dimo dramatically clutched his chest and took a step back as he gasped. He made sure to sound as admiringly as possible, "No vonder hyu thought Hy would know hyu! Dot iz verra verra impressive Miss Aggie!"

Miss Aggie preened at him. Dimo grinned back, feeling his worry die down a bit. Okay so. She was distracted, now what?

"Iz it your day off?" he asked, "Cause it is guna rain soon and hyu should get under cover."

Miss Aggie looked up at two small puffy white clouds in the sky and then back down to him. She did not look impressed.

"Really," she said flatly.

"Really," Dimo replied, "Bet hyu twenty bucks it vill rain today."

"I'll take that bet," Miss Aggie said rubbing her hands together.

Dimo smirked. She was convinced she would win and he was convinced he would win. This would be fun and he would be twenty dollars richer. Always a good thing!

He glanced up, considered how much pain he was in, and then dug out his pocketwatch to check the time.

"Hokay zo! Hy have to keep working for another three hours. It should start raining in, hmmmm, a bit more den two. When mine shift ends Hy is heading to- do hyu know de bar the Stopped Clock? Right, Hy vill be dere. Hyu ken meet me dere vit mine winnings."

Miss Aggie raised her eyebrows, planted her hands on her hips and leaned back a little, before saying, "You're rather confident for someone about to lose."

"Ho! Zo Hy iz," he agreed, sending her a sly glance, "But now Hy really should get back to work, yeah? See hyu soon, Miss Aggie!"

She gave him a nod and then turned to head for the stairs down to the ground. He waited and watched until she was safely down and then resumed his patrol.

Everyone was going to tease him so much for this, but he couldn't- wouldn't- regret it.

***

He was soaked through by the time his patrol ended. The last hour was spent dashing from cover to cover, which got pretty slidey as the rain poured down. Was kinda fun actually. 

He stopped by the house to grab a towel and also an umbrella before heading to the pub, whistling. His back throbbed with pain whenever his muscles had to move but eh. He would get sweet sweet relief *soon*.

Dimo grinned as he met Filly at the door.

"Zo how waz hyu day?" he asked as they entered. He held a hand out for Filly's bright dandelion yellow umbrella.

Filly shrugged as she handed it over, "Same az always. Notink really changes here, hyu know."

Dimo shook out the umbrellas and folded them up as he heard their friends all yelling at them.

He made a rude gesture at the idiots to a roar of laughter as he made sure both his and Filly's umbrella were secured before trotting over to the table.

Vole was still out of town on campaign, but a quick headcount showed everyone else was there.

In fact!

Dimo beamed at Oggie as he accepted the painkillers before dropping down in the chair.

"Hyu iz de best," he said gratefully before tossing them back. Once the pills and the beer started working he felt his muscles start relaxing and a wave of relief from tension rippled across his back.

"Yez, yez, but vot iz vit de towel," Dinreel interrupted

Dimo cracked his eyes open to grin lazily at his twin, "Hy made a bet it would rain today. Maybe she vill come to pay up, maybe she won't."

"Ho, a tourist?" Jenka asked.

Dimo shook his head, "No, she works at de Castle."

He thought about saying she was Head Minion but well. That seemed like boasting, didn't it? The sudden bubble of silence around him make Dimo look up from his thoughts.

Everyone, except Maxim and Dinreel who both looked confused, were all staring at Dimo with- well it looked a bit like hunger. Or possibly want. Either way, he had everyone's attention now and he was getting worried about it. He had missed something hadn't he?

"Do hyu tink she'll haff met de Lady?" Ivo asked,

"Ho- vell-" Dimo started, scrambling to think of how to answer with out sounding like he was lying or boasting.

He was saved by the door slamming open and a damp Miss Aggie stalking in, anger visibly rising from her face. 

Dimo laughed and raised the towel up to wave it like a flag, "HOY! Miss Aggie, over here!"

He kept grinning at her as she stalked over. He offered the towel to her and said nothing.

She glared down at him before snatching it from his hand and snapping out, "How in red fire and blue lightening did you do this?"

"Hy didn't do anything," Dimo replied, "Hy have an old injury that hurts when de weather changes sudden-like."

He gulped down some of his beer and continued, "Hy also try not to make bets Hy vill lose, Miss Aggie."

Miss Aggie finished drying herself off making really cute grumpy noises all the while. Dimo watched feeling puzzled as Mr. Higgs got Miss Aggie a chair. He... really was missing something wasn't he? The only people who weren't looking at Miss Aggie in anticipation and some sorta not-food hunger was- well were the three people who moved to Mechanicsburg. Even Phil was doing it and he was seven!

"Zo! Everyone dis is Miss Aggie who works up in de Castle and is Head Minion," Dimo said, before gesturing to the group, "Hy forgot to tell hyu mine name earlier which is Dimo, dot is mine twin sister Dinreel, and dese are our friends, and dat is little Phil."

"I'm gonna be seven next week!" Phil said bouncing on his cushion boosted seat.

Before Miss Aggie could respond to that Oggie asked, eyes wide with awe and wonder, "Wot iz de Lady like?"

"Oh. Um," Miss Aggie said, looking rather taken aback as she glanced around the table.

She had a really expressive face and Dimo watched it flicker through a bunch of emotions, too fast for him to parse them all, before settling into soft fondness.

"Well, everyone already knows their jobs and are highly skilled, so her direct attention isn't needed most of the time," Miss Aggie said, "So I really only meet her once a week for progress reports and checking if she wants any changes done."

Ivo had gone and come back with another mug of beer and a plate of standard pub fare. Miss Agge accepted it with a smile and an nod.

Not really getting why everyone was so focused on this was making his brain bugs buzz really loudly so Dimo took another sip of beer and looked around the pub room.

Most of the other groups were having their own conversations and ignoring them, or were lone drinkers putting the alcohol away. The only exception was a Jäger who had paused in eating and was gaping at their group, with his mouth streched open. And Jager mouths could streach a lot so that was pretty comical to see. Dimo followed the Jäger's line of sight to where Dinreel and Miss Aggie were sitting next to each other and- oh damn it. It was one of Dinreel's regular bedsport partners wasn't it?

Uuuuugh, why did he keep finding out so much about Dinreel's kissing habits? It was gross and he didn't want to know!

Miss Aggie's voice cut through his internal grumping.

"Mostly the Lady Heterodyne tinkers in her labs or improves the Castle," she said before waving a hand around in a vague manner, "The last time she really paid attention to us minions was twenty years ago when the latest empire started gaining ground."

She clapped her hands and smiled brightly at all of them, "So! That's me. What do all of you do?"

"Ve iz all members of de guard und de troops," Dinreel said.

Dimo added, "Except Phil."

Dinreel rolled her eyes at him, "Vell obviously! Guard den hire till hyu is 15 at de earliest."

"I iz Ogian Fogilo!" Oggie interupted, "Hyu ken call me Oggie, efferyvun does. Und dis iz mine pride and joy, Phil!"

Oggie pulled Phil into a one arm hugged and nuzzled their heads together. Phil squirmed and whine, "Paaappaaa."

“Oggie is also studying to be a baby doctor,” Dimo added helpfully.

Oggie shrugged at Miss Aggie’s interested expression.

“Hy like kids,” Oggie explained, “But Hy is learning verra slowly cause Phil und my job goes first.”

“Dot is Maxim,” Dimo continued gesturing at maxim, who was sitting next to Oggie.

Despite sitting down at a bar table, Maxim managed to give Miss Aggie a show off-y elegant bow.

“It is an honor to meet hyu, Miss,” Maxim said before leaning forward and saying in a stage whisper, “De view really needed some more pretty people around. Hy can only do so much!”

There was a chorus of 'hoy!' from most of the table as they all threw napkins at Maxim who just laughed at them. Miss Aggie covered her mouth with her hand but Dimo could still hear her giggling. She had a nice laugh and her eye sparkled at the same time. He rather liked her face right then and kinda wanted to see her laugh some more.

"De big girl here is Filly," Dimo continued.

Filly smiled and nodded her head down at Miss Aggie.

"She iz shy," Dinreel said in an exaggerated fake whisper, "It vill take her a while to talk to hyu."

"Or hyu could ask about gardening." Jenka said.

"Or how to raise chickens und goats," Oggie added.

"Or how to get goot bees und bunnies," Maxim also added.

"Or how to make table und chairs," Ivo joined in.

"Or how make a loom und make hyu own clothes," Dimo said grinning.

Filly sniffed distainfully at them all before saying to Miss Aggie, "Hy iz planning on being a farmer after Hy gets the money to buy a plot of land. Zo Hy is studying und practicing homesteading skills, yah."

"Hy is Ivo Sharktooth," ivo said after Filly finished. he tipped his latest hat at Miss Agge, "Please to meet hyu!"

"Ivo is either guna join de police or be un private in-vest-i-gator," Dimo explained.

"Hy is Jenka und Hy is planning on joining the spyworks, eventually," Jenka said before focusing on her food again.

Dimo leaned over Higgs to whisper in chorus with Dinreel, "Jenka iz scarey enuff for it." He leaned back and laughed as Jenka hit him squarely with a napkin.

"Iz true," Maxim said nodding, "Jenka iz a verra scary type of gurl."

"De scariest." Phil pipped up.

There was another round of laughter and a bit more teasing before Dinreel stretched and pulled out her fiddle. Somehow. He really didn't understand how she did that. It was pouring rain and yet she managed to keep it dry and fine., despite walking though it to here 

(Or for that matter, where she had hid it until this moment, but Dimo did his best not to think about that kind of stuff when it was Dinreel.)

"Und Hy!" Dinreel proclaimed dramatically as she played an energetic bouncing series of notes, "Iz guna be a musician und join a traveling show! Or be un wandering bard, Hy haff not decided yet." 

Miss Aggie clapped in delight which made Dinreel preen.

"Und this is Mister Higgs," Dimo said gesturing his mug at the last of their group.

"Please call me Axel," Mr. Higgs said smiling slightly and sounding fondly amused, "No one else does."

Dimo looked down his nose at him and proclaimed, "Tis hyu own fault for being worth endless respect und manners," he then grinned and teased, "Hyu gots no vun to blame but hyu own self, Mister Higgs!" 

Dinreel had scooted her chair out a bit so she could play without smacking anyone with her elbows.

"Yah," she agreed, "Hyu decided to feed strays und now ve shall neffer leave hyu."

She then did her best maniacal laugh which mean Dimo had to do his and then the rest of the table all joined in trying to out do each other. Mister Higgs just rolled his eyes and leaned back to smoke his pipe.

A voice cut through all their attempts, ringing and vibrating with madness and mania, causing Dimo to shudder and sit at attention. Miss Aggie had joined the contest and her voice rolled out over them all, crashing down like the Doom Bell's wave of sound.

There was a pause after she finished as they all stared wide eyed at her, before Dimo clapped loudly and yelled, "Ve haff un winner!"

There was a roar of 'yah!' from everyone else and then sudden tension broke as everyone started talking at once.

Dimo leaned against Mister Higg's shoulder and said to Miss Aggie, "Iffen hyu giff me de twenty hyu owe Hy ken get hyu a snail pie for un prize."

Miss Aggie glanced at him in thought before smiling, eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Alright," she allowed before pulling out the money and handing it over.

It took a bit for Dimo to extract himself from their table and trot over to the bar to order pie. He caught sight of the Jäger from before and resolved that he never ever wanted to know the details of what Dinreel did to get such a soft and affectionate expression on a Jägerkin's face.

Dimo rocked back and forth on his feet as he waited for the pie and tried not to focus on the Jäger. Dinreel's bedpartners was no business of his and he really didn't want to know the details. He *already knew* too many details from those series of terrible comedic walking in on her having fun with no clothes on.

But. He'd never seen a Jägerkin sitting by themselves. They always went in twos or more. He looked pretty lonely and it just itched at him.

He sighed and rubbed his face before leaning towards the Jäger and asked, "Did she say she neffer vanted to see hyu again?"

The Jäger startled and turned to Dimo.

"Cawse if not hyu ken just come over und say hi," Dimo continued, "Ve is not dot scary."

He paused and thought about that statement before added, "Except Jenka."

The Jäger glanced over at the table and then back to Dimo before grinning, showing off his sharp neatly interlocking fangs, "Mebbie later," he said as he stook up, "Hy haz to gets to vork."

Dimo almost made a remark on the horribleness of doing night shift in the pouring rain but managed to stop himself and just nodded before grabbing the now ready pie and trotting back to the table. He always felt so awkward talking to the Jägerkin. He didn't understand everyone else's ease at all.

The next several hours was spent as most Tuesdays were. Eating cheap pub food, drinking beer, and having a damn good time talking and joking around. Between the beer, being full of food, being warm, and the pain in his back dulled down by pills, Dimo was feeling loose and lazy when everyone started getting up to head home.

He stood up as well, swaying a bit as he had gotten tipsy. He wasn't looking forward to walking through rain at all. Dimo glanced at Miss Aggie who- well. She had spent the whole dinner being present and happy and that was still there. But he could notice how she was quietly deflating, eyes going dull and sad. 

He didn't like it.

"Hoy," he blurted out, "Did hyu remember to bring un umbrella or was hyu too mad?"

Miss Aggie blinked up at him, "Hmmm? Oh, no, I didn't bring one."

"Vell, Hy ken valk hyu home den," he offered, "Ve ken share mine dot vay."

Dinreel and Mister Higgs were both staring at him which he ignored in favor of placing a hand on the table to stabilize himself and then offering the other to Miss Aggie.

"Vell?" he asked.

Miss Aggie smiled like some big purple prose thing of drama that Jenka mocked when reading romance pennybooks. He should start reading those so he could have words to describe Miss Aggie. It was bothering him that he couldn't think of a good metaphor for Miss Aggie's smile.

However, he was a bit too drunk and lost in his head to have noticed Miss Aggie had taken his hand until they were at the door and Miss Aggie was talking to him.

"What?" he asked like a moron. A drunk moron. A drunk moron who was horribly embarrassing himself.

"Which one is yours?" Miss Aggie repeated as she wrapped his towel around her head like a scrawl. Thing. He was pretty sure those head coverings were called scrawls but now he was double guessing himself which was distracting.

He really should go home and lie down. He was getting loopy. BUT NO, he must first escort Miss Aggie home because reasons. 

Dimo shook his head and focused on the umbrella stand for a moment before saying, "Hy might have taken too many painkiller pills because Hy do not remember which one is mine."

Filly started laughing as she unhooked one and- oh yeah this one was his. Dimo accepted it with a great big grin.

And then they were outside! And he had gotten it open! And it was a good umbrella and keeping them from getting soaked, yes, cause it was coming down pretty hard still.

Miss Aggie and Oggie were talking about something and Dimo focused on that.

"But, nah, he vill be fine getting back," Oggie was saying, "Dis isn't de first time he managed by himself."

"Well, if you're sure," Miss Aggie said.

Oggie said with a smile, "Hy iz! Dimo is verra goot at not dying,"

"Hy iz the second best at that," Dimo added. It was important to be honest and clear about these things.

"Oh? And who is the best?" Miss Aggie asked.

"Mister Higgs," Dimo answered seriously. He staggered when Mister Higgs's hand fell heavily on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the compliment. Now off you go, kiddo, and bring Miss Aggie home."

Dimo shook himself and yelled, 'yah!' He could do this! He could walk a very pretty girl home!

It only took a moment to remember which direction lead to the Castle and then they were off. It was pretty nice. The pain in his back was dull and far away, the rain made a nice soothing rhythmic noise, and Miss Aggie was warm and solid against his side. Was fairly dark though, cause there weren't any lightning flashes and the alley lamps could only illuminate so much.

"Do you do this every night?" Miss Aggie asked.

"Nooooo," Dimo said trying to get his brain to think, "Tuesdays iz bar night. Tomorrow is fighting practice at the- do hyu know de area down below de town?"

Miss Aggie made an 'I know that' noise so Dimo continued, "Dot place. In case ve gotz to go on campaign, yah?"

There was another nice quiet moment until Dimo felt like adding, "Thursdays for music practice cawse Dinreel verra much vants to be a travelling bard. Fridays is everyone helping craft stuff ve ken give to tourist shops for a bit of extra money. Saturday is cleaning und fixing the building ve all live in. Sunday is rest day. Monday is tromping outside of town exploring or helping at farms. Cawse Filly verra much needs uh. Dot tink. Hy forgot wot de word iz but it iz making friends zo dey put in goot vords for hyu? Dot tink."

"Networking," Miss Aggie said.

Dimo frowned down at her feeling very confused, "Ve izn't fishermen. Vhy vould ve vork vit nets?"

Miss Aggie snorted and fell against Dimo's side, burrowing her face into his arm. They both staggered a bit as she started laughing. Once he got his feet planted he reached over and patted her shoulder. He had no idea why she was suddenly happy but he was glad of it.

After she calmed down they resumed walking. Miss Aggie kept bursting into giggles every so often and muttering 'fishermen' under her breath. But eventually, like all nice things the walk ended at one of Castle Heterodyne's doors. Dimo tilted the umbrella carefully to look up at the very impressive door. 

"De Heterodynes are verra goot at making intimititititi- verra scary doors," he noted with admiration.

"Hmmm, so they were," Miss Aggie agreed, unlinking their arms.

He looked down blinking as she got in front of him. She didn't look at all wistful or sad which was nice. His towel was also still wrapped around her head which he liked but Dimo wasn't really sure why he liked it.

"Did Hy forget sometink?" he asked as he nodded at the door, "Cawse hyu home iz right dere."

Miss Aggie raised her eyebrows at him, clearly laughing at him on the inside.

"You just walked a pretty girl home," she said, laughter bubbling under her her voice making it sound bouncy, "Do you remember what happens next?"

Dimo squinted into the distance and then guessed hesitatingly, "Hy also go home und den go to bed?"

"What, no good night kiss?" Miss Aggie retorted, hand against her chest and leaning back in exaggerated wide eyed- something, Dimo's brain was too fuzzy to remember what emotion that was.

"Not vit out permission und hyu haff not done dot," Dimo said feeling rather baffled. That was just the most obvious statement like it was raining, Mechancisburg was home, and the Lady was unbeatable.

Miss Aggie laughed loudly at that before standing her toes and reaching up to. Um. Put her hands on Dimo's neck which felt very nice and pull him down a bit and. Um. Kiss his nose. Which left him mind blank and his heart was pounding hard in his chest.

"What a nice boy you are," Miss Aggie breathed in his ear before letting him go and vanishing into the suddenly open door.

Dimo stood there frozen as the door closed itself with an thud that echoed in Dimo's bones. He was breathing heavily, unable to think past the blood pounding in his ears.

His cock was stirring and he wanted, so badly, so badly he couldn't think of anything else but kneeling at Miss Aggie's feet and being a very good boy for her. He staggered over to the nearest wall and thumped his face against it, trying to cool down the sudden heat in his face. He panted, breath heaving in and out as he tried to calm down.

He could. He could- he could go home and get into bed. He hadn't even known her one day. There was no reason what so ever for Miss Aggie to want him that way. There was no reason for them to meet again! This whole thing was just random chance and he should not get his hopes up!

Dimo shuddered, finally back in control, or at least as much as he could be in his state, and stepped away from the wall. Took one last long calming in and out breath. And turned to walk though the cold growing puddles towards home.

***

He managed to get though the greetings with his housemates with minimal words. Thankfully they all knew how he got on nights like this and didn't bother him. He walked up to his and Dinreel's room. Dinreel, thank everything good in the world, was going to be downstairs practicing for at least another hour. He had time to get the still stubbornly there heat in his blood to go away.

At least he knew how to do that. 

He finished slouching off his damp clothes and put them in the laundry basket, changed into his pajamas and fell face first into his bed. For a long moment he just laid there, groaning, hips grinding down on his bedspread. His dick was hard again and he couldn't stop thinking about Miss Aggie gripping his neck.

She had calluses on her hands, which made sense for a head minion. She would have to do a lot of work, after all. And a surprising strength to her, she probably could force him to his knees. She wouldn't have to he would be such a good boy for-

Dimo gasped and wrenched his mind away from that thought, shuddering and trying not to come. Felt good. Felt so good. But he didn't want to sleep in a sticky mess so he has to get ready first. 

Uuuuugh being responsible was the woooorst. He still rolled off his bed and went searching, grousing to himself all the way. It took several moments to find tissues, and move the trash bin into easy throwing position. After that he slid into bed properly under the covers.

Still on his belly, as he couldn't sleep on his back during storms. Even though sleeping on his back was better.

He shook his head, boosting himself up a bit with one arm while his other hand slowly slid down his chest and belly. He groaned as he groped his cock though his pajama bottoms. Fuck, he'd barely gotten soft at all.

It wasn't like he would meet her again, he thought as his conscience pricked at him. So he jerked off to a very pretty girl. So what? It wouldn't affect her at all. He wasn't going to be creepy about it. It was a normal young man thing to do and why was he arguing with himself?

"Fuck it," he hissed, closing his eyes as he shoved his pants down and grabbing his dick. Dimo shoved his face in his pillow to muffle his moan as his hips started thrusting into his fist. God, he was already *so close*.

He'd like it, he liked it so much when she touched his neck. Not in a choking way, but in a gripping claiming way. He wanted that. He wanted to kneel at her feet and be *hers*.

His hand sped up and he whined as he squeezed his eyes tighter, focusing so hard on the fantasy in his head.

She could be sitting on a chair, legs spread, and he could be kneeling down. He could be a good boy for her, leaning in and licking *there*, making her feel really real good. Miss Aggie could be holding his hair in a tight fist, yanking him where she wanted. And oh she'll be pleased with him, so pleased she'll want to keep him and-!

He bit his pillow and screamed, back curling outward as pleasure roared through him, cock jerking as he came. White spots danced across his eyes lids for an endless moment before he gasped and collapsed.

The heat had diffused, leaving only a lazy satisfaction behind. Dimo yawned widely as he cleaned up with the tissues, tossed them away and then settled down in his soft and warm blankets and fell asleep.


End file.
